


After Dark

by lasairfhiona



Series: Comment fic 2016 [10]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>marlex prompted: The Walking Dead, Beth Greene/Daryl Dixon, kissing in the dark</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Dark

The sun had set. The alarm string had been set and the fire tamped down to glowing coals as to not draw attention to their camp. She watched as he unrolled the blankets on the gathered pile of pine needles, pushing them around until it made a more comfortable pad to sleep on. She smiled when he laid down, setting his crossbow and knife within reach, and he held a hand out to her.

Taking his hand, she laid down next to him, her own knife and gun within reach before she rolled into his arms. The first time he kissed her, she would never have expected him to be as gentle as he was. Now she’s used to it and loves to feel the gentleness hidden in the tough exterior. The roughness of his beard scraped her chin, but she didn’t care, it was worth the beard burn to feel his lips against her. To feel him kiss down her neck and the V of her open shirt before coming back to claim her mouth again. They didn’t do this during the day, and even though it was really only a few minutes they spent absorbed in one another each night, they really shouldn’t be indulging now with no one to watch their backs, but the night was for them and whatever this thing was between them.


End file.
